codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Balofo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:18-19.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the , or post a message on any active Admin's talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 02:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) New KMF Template It looks good. Thanks for making it. I also moved the test page to the infobox page. Before updating all the other of the infoboxes, however, I think it'll need some further changes, namely color changes and also some parameter changes. I can make the changes, but it'll have to be later since I'm currently a bit busy. Perhaps I can tomorrow. 04:20, February 16, 2016 (UTC) The thing is that I don't want to update all the Knigtmare articles while the infobox is still work in progress. I'd prefer updating them when we have the finished product. In any case, I'm working on it today. If I finish making the changes today, then we may hopefully be able to update the pages tomorrow or maybe even today. 05:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) KMF Page Names I've noticed that you've been renaming many of the KMF articles. Do you have a source for these names? If you do, then please respond to this IP user here. Thanks! 05:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I've seen the source. It was the Dengeki-somethin book. Dunno if I should post the dl link here. That said, as someone pointed out there, some of those names appear to be the outlier rather than the standard. My personal opinion though is that some of the titles, like the Garath, aren't necesarily the names. I'm waiting a bit for some other info to be gathered. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) For now, I'll revert the renaming. 07:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I'll wait for Balofo to respond first. 07:21, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Truthfully, I wasn't too sure what to do just yet. While we have one source using "Vincent Prototype/Command" etc names, we also have another databook just lable all of them as just "Vincent" for Rolo's, Guilford's, etc. (It also typo'd the Vincent Ward as Vincent Word). For me, I was waiting to see how the overhaul on the KMF pages went before full judgment. BahamutX978 (talk) 07:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Well, the only problem are the Vincent ones, for now they will stay Vincent(Rolo's), Vincent Command Type(Guilford's) and Vincent Ward. Purple and Gold are always just labeled as Vincent in English merchandise box(the full descriptions are always in japanese in parenthesis) but they have different model numbers and internal differences and thus can't share the same page name. The other renames are legit and come from Dengeki Data Collection, BD booklets and Robot Damashii Side Book. I'll have Cornelia's Gloucester as Gloucester (Cornelia Custom) as per the japanese naming. I already reverted the Gareth one Lelouch please give admin rights so I can format a new infobox properly, I can do CSS coding. After you can revoke the admin privilege. Also I suggest making the background colour for the wika white so it's easier on our eyes.Balofo (talk) 14:02, April 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Temporary Admin Rights I've given you temporary admin rights. You can demote yourself when you're done with the CSS coding. Also, I'll consider changing the wiki color scheme. What other color would you suggest besides from white? 14:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks it will take at least one day for me since I have real life stuff. White background with black text is the best for the eyes, a light color background(light blue) is a must but the text must be black. Balofo (talk) 14:37, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Warning This is a warning from User:DokutaFutomimi. The Gardmare and Bamides are genuine Knightmare Frames; it even says that they are Knightmare Frames on their pages. I don't exactly know what generation the Gardmare is part of, but I can confirm that the Bamides is a fourth-generation frame. Unless you can provide a clear-cut reason as to why they shouldn't be on the main Knightmare Frame page, I will keep adding them back if you delete their links. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 21:46, April 5, 2016 (UTC) To plat Devil's Advocate here, both ARE listed in their respective series official sites as Knightmares. --BahamutX978 (talk) 21:50, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh really? That's vandalism that will get you banned and the page locked. Anyway the current pages are wrong: the Bamides(never appeared in the official jap site) is a combat mecha(source BD booklet and DC) and the Gardmare is a mobile weapon officially(source BD booklet and official site). Please provide a legit japanese source that says they are KMFs. You didn't even watch the anime... Balofo (talk) 22:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) User:BahamutX978, provide your evidence to this fool that the Gardmare and Bamides are Knightmare Frames. I don't have any respect for this Rezbit of an Admin. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 22:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) DokutaFutomimi (talk) 22:07, April 5, 2016 (UTC) http://geass.jp/akito/kmf.html Gardmare is here on the Akito the Exiled Knightmare page --BahamutX978 (talk) 22:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Except the text outright says it's a mobile weapon(while the Panzer Hummel text says it's actually a KMF) used for guarding duties, the BD booklet further adds that it has less firepower than KMF(so it's not a KMF). Same for the Liverpool, which is a bipedal tank and not a KMF. Balofo (talk) 22:36, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Use of Admin Rights Hi, Balofo. I only gave you the rights for the purpose of CSS coding. You were not an official admin. You were never allowed to use it for anything other than sole purpose of that. First of all, you are not allowed to block a user without giving them a warning first. We usually only block users without prior warnings if the user tries to cause obvious harm to the wiki (vandalism, spam, etc.) We do not block users for social issues unless the user is consistently unreasonable despite warnings. I'll also talk to Dokuta about this. As a community, I believe that we can resolve user conflicts by being civil and respectful. Blocking is more of a last option. As for the color scheme, I wanted to know the opinions of other users before I made any changes since such a change will affect the community as a whole. What this shows me is that I cannot trust you with this privilege again. I do appreciate your contributions, but I have to be strict about this. 02:53, April 6, 2016 (UTC) When testing, please use this page rather than the actual article. Also, are you done with the CSS coding? If you are not, then I'm willing to give you a second chance as long as you agree to not use the rights for anything else unless the user is causing obvious harm to the wiki (vandalism, blacking pages, etc.) Other than that, please consult either me or Bahamut if you think it is necessary to use the rights (deleting, protecting, blocking, etc.) 03:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I was only testing the color scheme in contrast with the infobox since the main color interferes with the box. Dokuta is just a guy that hasn't cotributed anything relevant while being aggresive to others for no reason, a week should have been enough to calm him. I haven't finished with the CSS coding yet since this wikia's has some problems that I was trying to solve. I see people will complain and revert any changes I make for no reason since they are sourced. I guess it's time you make a choice, you either give enough power so I can work or you will gonna lose the only person in the western fandom that is capable of producing quality Geass info. I don't care about having the power to ban people but I do care about having the power to make the wikia look good with good info and preventing vandalism from unreasonable people. It seriously bothers me having to explain every word I change since I have the knowledge while the others are ignorant aggresive people. Bahamut is good guy and reliable but he can't do much regarding research, translating, coding, etc; and you need someone like me, I'm happy keeping the knowledge to me and would be even happier sharing but it's up to you. Balofo (talk) 03:55, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Can´t you at least fix the old one to look like they did before because in my opinion the were exelent.Raf137 (talk) 17:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Knightmare Frame Lockdown I guess you're going to either lock the Knightmare Frame page yourself or request that someone else does it soon. I'm gonna do nothing to that if that's what you're worried about although I do have a quesiton: Aren't all Knightmare Frame technically mobile weapons platforms? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 21:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, all KMF are mobile weapons like Gundams, however there are guidelines to consider a mecha a KMF in the Geass universe. Basically you need Factspheres, Landspinners and manipulators(Britannian original standard). That's why the Gang Lou has seemingly useless hidden manipulators. The Gareth doesn't have either landspinners or manipulators but it's still considered a KMF since it's a MP Gawain. And those 3 were never mentioned in a official/semi official source to be KMFs besides being erroniously dumped in the Akito KMF page when they should have done a page for other vehicles for the series. Balofo (talk) 22:14, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I took a look at both the Gardmare and Liverpool specs and while both don't have Factspheres or visible manipulators they do possess landspinners and a Cockpit Ejection System although the ejection system is rather primitive since it's just a hatch for the Gardmare and the Liverpool's Ejection system is cosmetic. Another thing that's kinda important for a Kngihtmare Frame is a Cockpit Ejection System, and the Liverpool has one even though it's just an unmanned bipedal mech. Still, they probably aren't Kngihtmare Frames according to your definitions although I will agree that the Bamides is not a Knightmare Frame even though ti does have a feature that gets onto a Knightmare later (the Sand Panels).DokutaFutomimi (talk) 22:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC) 1)The cockpit ejection system was first used in other Britannian vehicles to save the lives of the noblemen that piloted it. The Knightmare part of Knightmare Frame comes from this device. The Frame part comes from Rakshata's work in prosthetic limbs which allowed humanoid mecha to be produced. 2)Cornelia's team of Gloucester were already using sandboards in the episode they took Area 18, so Brittania already had the tech for them. Balofo (talk) 22:44, April 12, 2016 (UTC) . . . Seems someone else isn't listening. Please take a look at the Knightmare Frame talk page for more details about what I said about people not listening. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 23:49, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Akito Mechas Hey, just uploaded all mecha pages from Reportage 1, and yeah, I have the Roman Album. https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1rr8jaczlajNDDmENGao3KjDXHiPGbEt9?usp=sharing SpartanSith118 (talk) 04:25, February 10, 2019 (UTC)SpartanSith118 Thanks a lot! Great contribution to the community, if possible could you please scan all the mecha pages from the Roman Album? We already had the Dengeki Data Collection books, can't think of any other Geass book with mecha stuff(we already have The Complete/The Complete R2, Model Works, etc) but I don't know what you have. Balofo (talk) 04:35, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Tbh, I don't know what I have, I can't read the titles :'D. I know I have that one, but I've misplaced it. I'll let you know when I've scaned it. I'll look for more mecha pages, but wouldn't the Mechanical Collection cover a decent chunck of this stuff? SpartanSith118 (talk) 14:09, February 10, 2019 (UTC) SpartanSith118 Mechanical Collection was incomplete, in fact no book is ever complete on the mecha part. If you want to identify what books you have just take a pic with the covers, I'll tell you what you have. Balofo (talk) 15:14, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Oh I see, and thank you. Mech pages from Ep1 Official Fan and Guide books are up. I'll upload some covers and spines in an hour or so. SpartanSith118 (talk) 18:00, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, got them already. Great contributions with useful info. Balofo (talk) 18:05, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Roman Album Hey, I found and uploaded the Roman Album mech pages. The Archives are entirely interviews, don't see any indications of talking about knightmares like sketches on the side. I'll upload eventually, but its a lengthy book and I'm dreading to start. I've got a couple more books coming in the next couple of weeks, I'll give those a looksee. When they arrive, could you do me a favor and tell me the titles from the cover folder? SpartanSith118 (talk) 14:15, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Sure and thanks Balofo (talk) 14:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC)